


Virgil's Basement

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Disease, Gore, Pestilence, Sadism, Starvation, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: This is a dark disgusting fic. Like creepypasta level. No fluff or anything. Just horror and macabre stuff.That’s your warning.This is me, channeling my dark thoughts and fixations into a fic cause i gotta get it out somehow.Also i’ve been watching a lot of Skitzo ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Seriously. I’ve warned you. Don’t get pissy if this is too dark for you. Wrote this in oneshot with no editing, also this is basically just virgil walking into my subconsious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Virgil's Basement

Virgil smiled remembering when the others saw his room.

“Yeah, it does not get that dark.” Thomas said.

Virgil sighed. So naive. 

Virgil got up from his bed and opened the closet, revealing a staircase bathed in darkness. 

He guessed he should thank Deceit (Gag), for keeping certain things hidden.

Thomas was human. All humans had dark things hidden deep down.

As Anxiety, it was Virgil’s job to use fear to keep certain things where they were supposed to be.

Virgil descended the stairs. The echoing screams were all too familiar to bother him.

Screams. Some loud and full of desperation. Some soft like a whimper. All with no discernible source.

The ones that stood out the most, though, were the ones fused with sobs.

Though Virgil’s basement was without a speck of light, Virgil knew where he was going.

Virgil sighed as the pools of blood seeped into his shoes. Each step would slosh further into the repulsive concoction of human remains. Occasionally he’d feel a piece of an organ pulse beneath his steps, always with a sickening squish.

Virgil continued walking.

He had to pass multiple areas he’d keep hidden from Thomas so he wasn’t aware of the depths of humanity.

Each time they took a new theme. After the debacle with Remus it seems a more biblical approach had been taken by the id. 

That was war… so this was-

Featureless figures of unknown people caught the corners of Virgil’s eyes. A few began vomiting up blood and organ. Another was defecating bloody stool and sobbing in pain.

Human figures. Some with bloody itchy rashes across their skin they desperately scratched at until bone was visible.

One was rotting from the inside out, his flesh falling off in pieces and an eye hanging out of one socket.

Each were chained to the walls, crying and screaming in pain.

Pestilence. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. This was one of the easier trips he’d taken. Perhaps the Id was tame today. 

He’d seen worse.

Minutes, hours, who knows? Time passed with Virgil listening to the displeasing cacophony of the diseased.

“Hm. Famine.” Virgil shrugged as he continued.

He still saw the suffering figures chained to the walls, though these poor creatures were starved. 

Each soul was thin to the bone, their ribs protruding to a sickening degree.

Their eyes were sunken and their faces lacking all structure. They looked like zombies.

Crying. Screaming. Begging. Zombies.

Virgil ignored the symphony of pleas and sobs, he was used to them.

Hm? The light already? That was a short walk.

Virgil trudged through the bloody slosh to the steps.

He walked up to the platform and eyed the figure chained and restrained.

“Hello, Virgil.” It rasped. “Come to visit little ol me?”

“You know the drill, sadism. Just checkin’ your chains.”

“You know… no matter how far you push me… how much you chain me up… I’m still a part of Thomas. I’m still one of you.” The figure lifted its head to show a horribly large and misshapen grin.

“Keep thinking that.” Virgil touched the chains and reinforced when necessary. “Sadism might be powerful…” Virgil stepped back and tightened his fist, the chains obeying his motion and thickening. “But fear is the most powerful emotion of the brain.”

With that, Virgil turned and started his walk back to the ego.

“What a nice visit, Virgil. But remember… we’re still connected.”

Virgil walked, the maniacal laughs of sadism fading away, replaced with the screams and sobs of the id’s creations.

Back to normal…


End file.
